


【SCP-035/SCP-049】就是个普通的肉

by SnowytheManul



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 斜线有意义。医生真美味。很雷，黄，OOC，人外，肉很柴，Plz三思后行





	【SCP-035/SCP-049】就是个普通的肉

或许正因为049的躯壳也像是粗陶虬结而成，挂着诡谲笑脸的惨白陶瓷面具触碰着黑袍胸脯时，也如触碰过锋锐阴冷的鸟喙一般——安静，毫无反应，作用于人类的腐蚀之恐怖与痛苦在此凭空失效。  
035有夸耀它是个调情好手的自信。  
区区人类历史兴衰更迭，仰视着或许算是一派寰宇宏图——可谁也不会知晓，总有甘愿听信谗词的昏君被它的花言巧语拽进妄自尊大的可怕臆幻里自取灭亡，也总有揣满爱情美梦的贵妇丢了头脑，在它如绅士的迷幻药般甜美的指引里醉生梦死。  
最后人们往往不会提起035，而是将它所导演的每幕惨剧归总进所谓唏嘘或悲壮的史书之中。这时035会笑起来——埃斯库罗斯*的悲泣扭曲着，徐徐化为阿里斯托芬*的滑稽怪脸。  
人们看不见它，它也不在乎人们。  
035通常都是有魅力的。它不柔软的嘴唇总有致死的魔法，配得上049比普通成年男性人类美好且强大得多的肉体。  
而049通常都是沉默的。缄默无声是关乎它的存在的一部分，也是他肩负起神圣而晦涩使命的方式之一。  
慈悲的善良的医生。被人类囚禁了的医生。  
它们之间的亲吻显得诡怪又过分煽情。——两者之中没有任何一个是任由感性支配的低级生命，却重蹈着由无数人类践行过的、充斥情欲与冲动的覆辙。  
049饱满的胸膛与瘦韧的腰颤抖着，然后黑袍的下摆被分开了。  
与人类类似。只不过并非肮脏或鲜嫩的人体组织，取而代之的是暗色而韧弹的质地，已经微微滑腻起来，绽开的小孔通向神秘未知的隐处。如果不是周围的湿润瓣膜如同将死之鱼的嘴般呈现着幅度极小的瑟缩与翕张，任谁也无法把它同生命、鲜活、性欲一类的概念或意味相联系起来。  
“好医生，从这儿插进去会捅到手术包*吗？”  
035怀着点恶意，边试图感知049的情绪波动，边缓缓地推进了那个狭窄的小口。  
意料之内，一片死寂，就像是什么也没有。  
035有点扫兴。  
但至少049一定是有性欲的。光是凝视着它尺寸可观的漂亮性器如同最粗鄙的人类男子一般，在接触刺激之下不受控制地变热变硬甚至翘起来，035就绝对兴致盎然。  
在一切准备就绪之后，035缓缓抽动了起来。  
049的里面不同于其与人世隔绝了的外表，热，紧  
——通道里也没有手术包。  
或许看起来温驯寡言的医生也会疼？  
035亲吻了049的眼睛——那双与愚昧的人类极为相似，却又沉郁着一切绝不可能为愚昧的人类所理解的、神秘古老的信仰与精神的瞳孔。  
它们很黑，黑得像万劫不复的深渊。  
035从里面看见自己的倒影时，罕见地犹豫了半秒。  
同样罕见地，它觉得此时此刻这个维度的这世界上，存在的也只有它们而已。  
END（or TBC？

**Author's Note:**

> *古希腊悲剧之父。  
> *古希腊喜剧之父。  
> *“它会从体内的某个地方生成一个[数据删除]材质的手术包，内含外科手术刀，针线，和数瓶成分至今未知的药水（X光照射和类似技术无法确认这些工具在SCP-049体内的具体位置）”  
> ——摘自官网SCP-049条目。（捂脸逃跑


End file.
